moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Naharak Hawktotem
|Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Young Adult |Row 4 title = Position |Row 4 info = Flameherald of the Ashwalkers Chieftain of the Hawktotem Tribe (Former) |Row 5 title = Sobriquet |Row 5 info = the Young Hawk |Row 6 title = Class |Row 6 info = Shaman of the Earth Mother Sunwalker of An'she |Row 7 title = Affiliations |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Immediate relatives |Row 8 info = other unknown siblings(Alive) |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = }} Naharak Hawktotem is a Tauren Shaman and Sunwalker. He is the Flameherald of the Ashwalkers and Chieftain of the largely defunct Hawktotem Tribe. Known among Tauren as Kashu'ake -- or Young Hawk in Orcish -- he has led an assortment of forces across Kalimdor in the name of the New Horde. Much of Naharak's early life is filled with tragedy; his mother died at childbirth and his father, Hranu Hawktotem, had abandoned the Grimtotem Tribe the night after his conception. It was due to his betrayal and his mother's death that he was largely mistreated and not given a proper name. With no name, he struggled with his identity and purpose, becoming a pariah among the Darkcloud Pinnacle. After he was rescued by his uncle, Hawenn the Exiled, Hranu took his son in with open arms, declaring him his heir and namesake, giving him the name "Kashu'ake" or "Young Hawk" in Taurahe. Hranu began Naharak's training with Bolvan and Arrok Hawktotem, believing that they would straighten Naharak's path so that he would never tread down Hranu's own path. Despite their training, the deaths of his tutors caused Naharak to become secluded. He began to train as a Shaman and became a powerful one in his own right. He emerged from the burial grounds and led his people in the establishment of Camp Ahok'awa, the first and last permanent Hawktotem settlement. Under his rule, the Tribe increased in size and its presence in the Confederation was more established. Naharak committed all of his military forces to the Siege of Orgrimmar, but he left Camp Ahok'awa largely defenseless. Kor'kron raiders burned it to the ground. When the Siege ended, Naharak returned with what forces survived only to find his village destroyed. He declared the Hawktotem Tribe defunct and disbanded and fled into the mountains with what warriors still followed him. He later joined forces with Tecun and Jen'doo of the Skullfang Tribe, forming the Ashwalkers. After a brief severing of his connection to the Sibling Spirits, he returned to the Sunwalker path to clear his mind. After some amount of time, the Sibling Spirits returned to give Naharak one last chance, imbuing him with their power once more. He has since been rallying his forces and consolidating his power for a campaign against the Kor'kron Remnants still loyal to the deceased Garrosh. Appearance At first glance, it would look like Hranu had risen from the grave and was in his younger years. Just completing his adulthood rites, Naharak is currently the youngest possible Hawktotem to have taken the mantle of Chieftain. The first notable feature are his fur and horns. Much like the rest of his bloodline, they are as black as the blackest of nights. Upon his head are usually the feathers of his Chieftain's headdress, adorned with one blue Harpy feather, to represent his coming of age, and one crimson Harpy feather, to represent his end of training as a Shaman. The build of this Tauren is very common among Tauren. Having spent his childhood active and in training to succeed his father as Chieftain, he has acquired a combination of both fat and muscle. Having shut himself off from the world only to be seen by the likes of Bolvan and Arrok Hawktotem, he has grown much since many saw him since his father's death. It is not rare to see this Tauren in cloth the shows his body. There are a few small scars which show his Grimtotem childhood. His back is the worst of the scars, which is covered in lash marks from where he was punished for being the son of a traitor. Armor Chieftain's headdress A headdress once worn due to his position as a chieftain, it currently has several feathers on it. According to Hawktotem traditions, it is created by each Chieftain himself and the feathers on said headdress are earned through the deeds, valor, honor, and glory of the individual. Feathers earned: '''Azure:' Two in total: Completing his Spirit Champion training by communing with several Hawktotem ancestors of yore and completing his Sunwalker training by slaying three demons on his own. Bronze: Four in total, signifying his leaderships during the Horde rebellion, Siege of Orgrimmar, assault on the Dark Portal, and defending against the Burning Legion invasion. Crimson: Five in total, though these were a dedication to the deceased of Camp Ahok'awa. Simple Shaman robes Naharak uses simple shaman robes as his ceremonial dress, in conjunction to his chieftain's headdress. The robe consists of two parts, which the top covers move of his chest and back, and a kilt with covered his hind quarters and legs down to his hooves. Shadow of the Father This armor set were once worn by his father, Hranu Hawktotem, and were refitted specifically for him. The set is made from a combination of kodohide leather and bone, along with chain mail made from elementium. The Hawktotem blacksmiths forged the chain mail, while Hranu had hunted the kodo for the meat, bone, and hide. Storm Axes In almost every other day and armor, Naharak wields two twin axes known as Storm Axes. Passed down from father to son since Garok Hawktotem, the axes are made of elementium. It was Garok who forged the axes with the aid of the elements, the axes sing with the Sibling Spirits, coming to aid Naharak whenever he calls them. An'she's Radiance Naharak took up his ax and remembered his training from Bolvan Hawktotem. He was forged a new set of armor in order to show his dedication to the Sunwalker path. With this armor, he wields An'she's Radiance, a wicked two-handed ax made out of thorium. Relationships and Retainers Leturok One-eye The elder Sunwalker has become one of Naharak's most senior advisers when it comes to military matters due to his experience in the Tribe. He previously served Hranu, the Tribe's previous Chieftain. He typically leads Naharak's forces when Naharak does not take the field himself. Otherwise, he maintains emotional distance from Naharak. He died at the Broken Shore. Tecun of the Skullfang A silent contemporary, the fierce and amoral Troll has been a companion of the the Young Hawk for longer than most non-Tauren. It was due to Tecun that the Skullfang Trolls found and united with the leftovers of the Hawktotem Tribe and it was Tecun who led the Ashwalkers as its 'face' while Naharak spirited away within the Hawktotem Burial Grounds. Tecun is bound by duty to Naharak despite the recently strained relationship, but loyalty of friendship binds them together. Keja of the Waves Also known as Keja of the Waves, she has been a long-time friend and companion of the Young Hawk. Their friendship has blossomed into a physically romantic territory on more than one occasion, but has never progressed further than that, whether due to the nature of a romantic relationship being unwanted or feelings not existing past their sexual friendship is unknown. Keja has long been a mother to many of the younger members of the Ashwalkers, a source of guidance in order to see the group through its difficult and trying times. Consistent, loyal, loved, and strong are the words that Naharak describes Keja. =History= ---- Childhood Naharak was born to Kuwa Grimtotem, a shaman of the Grimtotem Tribe and once the potential lifemate to Hranu Hawktotem. Kuwa and Hranu had shared a single night of passion with each other before Hranu's family had left the Grimtotem in the dead of night. The child born of this pairing was forever damned in the eyes of the Grimtotem. Kuwa died at childbirth as the birthing was just as rough as the pregnancy. Naharak was not given a name, but instead only known as 'Bastard' by all of the Darkcloud Pinnacle, even those he considered friends. As he grew, he was commonly abused for the slights and sins of the now established Hawktotem Tribe, often being reminded that he had been abandoned and the abuse he took was but a courtesy and that the Grimtotem was taking pity on him. There was only one person that Naharak could count as a friend: Honwah Grimtotem. The two often helped each other, but when the adults of the Grimtotem found out about the pairing, they made Honwah beat Naharak often, though Honwah beat him lightly. The two learned to despise the Grimtotem, even planning to try and escape with each other. Of course, destiny decided that it had a different plan for the two. Rescue Hawenn Hawktotem, also called Hawenn the Younger, made a surprise attack on the Darkcloud Pinnacle with a warband of braves. They had the sole purpose of rescuing the Bastard, to which they fought their way through many waves of Grimtotem before they reached him. The Bastard's foster parents, likely the only other Grimtotem who cared for the boy, gave him up without a fight and escaped with him. Honwah begged Hawenn to take him with them, to which Hawenn almost rejected -- but at the insistence of Naharak to allow his best friend to come with them. The foster parents, Honwah, and Naharak all traveled together to the Hawktotem where they met the famed Hranu Hawktotem. Hranu embraced his child and named him -- Kashu'ake Hawktotem -- but told them that they were in danger, ordering for Hawenn and his warband to travel to Northrend to join the Taunka. The pretext for this was that he would be exiled. Honwah and Naharak spent many years among the Grimtotem, both coping with the psychological abuse that the Grimtotem put them through. The two boys grew extremely close to one another, even forming a relationship in their later young adult years. This relationship and the time among the Taunka aided in the creation of some amount of solace and recovery. Shamanism and An'she The Taunka taught Naharak much about the elements. Though they respected the elements for the power they had, their harsh lifestyle made it so they sometimes must for them to their will. An element of survival was needed in order to fend off the Scourge and other attacks across Northrend. Naharak's martial skill and skill with Shamanism improved, but he was returned before he could finish his training two years before he could take his adulthood rites. From there, Arrok and Bolvan Hawktotem were assigned as his tutors, to which they attempted to groom him for leadership. Both died before Naharak completed his adulthood rites. With his father's death, Naharak took his father's armor and reclaimed it for his own, along with the twin Storm Axes. Upon completing his adulthood rites, he rose as Kashu'ake Hawktotem, called Naharak to outsiders, and sought to put the Hawktotem back together, restoring his father's legacy. Adulthood Chieftainship The Young Hawk called upon former Champions of the Hawktotem for aid in uniting the fragmented tribe. Champions such as Gilroar Hawktotem, Teodorie Stargazer, Bithip Ironhoof, Bohanu Splinterhoof, Eiyon Thundersun, Pakhu Hawktotem, and more all flocked to Naharak's banner. They gave out a call to a to arms among the Tauren: The Hawktotem Tribe had returned and with it was a young Chieftain who was full of piss and vinegar. The Tribe initially flourished under the Young Hawk. He established a permenant settlement in the mountains of Mulgore near the Hawktotem burial grounds and began to work tirelessly to see his people flourish which he named Camp Ahok'awa, which was Hranu's Tauren name. When the Civil War broke out, he led several Warbands on the edge of the conflict and attacked several Kor'kron and Alliance settlements. He reintroduced Scalping, a form of psychological warfare, to gain revenge on those who would threaten the safety of the Tauren. After the Battle of Hunter's Hill, Naharak gave command of the Hawktotem's warbands to Leturok One-Eye, who led them to aid in the Siege of Orgrimmar. Naharak and two other warbands left Hunter's Hill in the capable hands of the defenders to protect and lead Camp Ahok'awa. After two months of the grueling siege, Naharak led the Hawktotem's remaining warbands, along with many youths to participate and take command from Leturok. During the brutal siege, the Hawktotem displayed their valor alongside the forces of the Skullfang Tribe, which were led by Jen'doo. The Trolls and Tauren forged a bond that could only be found on the battlefield. It was often that the Skullfangs and Hawktotem were assigned objectives together, but where Jen'doo excelled at macro-scale warfare, Naharak did not. The Hawktotem Tribe was not used to such prolonged warfare, being accustomed to guerrilla warfare. In the end, over ninety percent of the Hawktotem's fighting forces were decimated, and all those that remained after the siege was completed left the siege with bitter scars. The remaining warriors formed into one warband and make the long trek back to the mountains of Mulgore, to Camp Ahok'awa; home awaited Naharak and his remnants. What he found was devastation; Kor'kron raiders had come and burned the village to the ground and slaughtered almost all of the denizens of the village. The devastation was complete. Almost all of the Hawktotem's non-combatant forces were butchered, down to the last few children. Some remained due to being sent on training in Thunder Bluff or on special missions. Upon seeing the devastation and after spreading the ashes of his people across Mulgore, Naharak officially ended the Hawktotem Tribe. He allowed those that wished it to follow him into hiding, though most ended up leaving his service. Five braves, Leutrok, and Bohanu all stayed with Naharak, to which they went into hiding for several months. The Displaced Narrative of the event can be found here. Naharak cast out his former Tauren name -- Kashu'ake, and took on Naharak, his Orcish name, as real name. Instead of Hawktotem, he took on the epithet 'the Displaced'. He led the remnants of his tribe deep into the heart of the Stonetalon Mountains and Desoloce where they remained, foraging off the harsh land until tracked down by a group of Skullfang Trolls led by Jen'doo and his twin brother, Tecun. Jen'doo brought good tiding from Zul'kaz'jin and offered his sympathy and full support in finding the Kor'kron who destroyed Camp Ahok'awa. Naharak sanctioned the hunt, but only allowed for one member of his warband -- a brave named Targ -- to aid Jen'doo. Tecun and the rest of the Trolls -- who were mainly Shadow Hunters -- remained with the Warband while Jen'doo carried out his investigation. Naharak led the warband in several small engagements with the Naga and Grimtotem remnants that roamed Stonetalon and Desolace. It was during these engagements that he became fast friends with Tecun. The Troll Shadow Hunters integrated well with the previously all-Tauren warband, to Naharak surprise. Jen'doo returned to the warband, finding some small Kor'kron Garrosh-loyal warriors, but none who knew anything about the Kor'kron raiders who sacked Camp Ahok'awa. At this point, Jen'doo and the Skullfangs swore loyalty to Naharak as their leader. When Iron Horde crisis at the Dark Portal began, the warband moved out from its isolation. They responded in full -- all of the warriors of the Ashwalkers, Tauren and Troll, charged field with those who they had fought with and against before. They proved to be pivotal when it came to pushing the Iron Tide back to the Portal. When Khadgar wanted champions, Naharak assigned Leturok, Jen'doo, and half of the warband's forces to go through the Dark Portal. The remaining half retreated back to Kalimdor to recuperate. Damnation Narrative of the event can be found here. For the better part of two years, Naharak spent it in isolation. The Sibling Spirits did not come to him when he called, he felt as if he were a failure. The day-to-day running of the Warband was left to Tecun, managing the defenses and inner workings of the Warband. The Ashwalker Expeditionary Force was met with hostility, but soon returned after the Gorian Empire fell to the ground. It was in these moments that Naharak began to hear the voices of those fallen at Camp Ahok'awa; they would ring his ears until he could no longer bear. After he fell into a deep depression, when all he found was darkness... there was a spark. It was only slight, but it was enough to illuminate all in front of him: the Spirit of Bolvan came to him, saying that he had failed the Sibling Spirits... but they had not given up on him. He needed to go back to his roots: to An'she. That is what he determined to do. If the slightest of sparks could light up the dark, then the cleansing of his mind would take a blaze. He meditated and practiced, over and over until he was able to summon the light for more than a few seconds. It was then he came from the cave to see his warband -- though silent. They had grown since he had last saw them, watching the Burning Ritual that brought on a few at a time. He watched the warband in silence, but when the Legion came again, he gave his first order he had in months: Leturok was to lead Ashwalker warriors onto the Broken Shore and aid the Horde. They never returned. Redemption Narrative of the event can be found here. With the loss of the champion Leturok and at least half of the Ashwalker strength came the introduction of Zyaise Morningsworn about the fate of his warriors. She stayed with the Ashwalker and a month later, she was inducted into the fold: the first Blood Elf to do so. As the Ashwalkers celebrated, Naharak descended back into the cavern of his forebears and sat within a smoldering circle of coal and incense. He was brought to another plane and confronted by the Sibling Spirits. They gave him another chance and imbued him with their power once again -- Kashu'ake died that day and Naharak Hawktotem was reborn. Coming of the Legion Titles Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Tauren Category:Shaman Category:Characters Category:New Horde Category:Ashwalkers